Chemically-induced genetic damages of cells (mammalian or submammalian) in vitro are observable by allowing the cells to express their DNA damage and the progenies with locus-specific mutation to be selected and form colonies. A report describing the statistical analysis method based on a biological model of the lymphoma cell assay is under preparation. A nonparametric statistical method to analyze the Ames test data has been developed and its efficacy has been compared to that of a parametric method. A paper describing the nonparametric method is under preparation. All scientific reports should be submitted for publication in FY'85.